<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just between us girls by Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845393">Just between us girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff/pseuds/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff'>Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Kara Danvers, Desk Sex, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara and Lena settle their differences in an unconventional way, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Some Fluff, Some softness, Sub Kara Danvers, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Andrea Rojas, Top Lena Luthor, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, caring sex, catco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff/pseuds/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets stuck at work and finds Andrea and Lena in Andrea's office. Andrea's not so eager to let her go and has some interesting ideas on how to spend their time. </p><p>Kara's pretty much fine with anything, and if it makes Lena see Kara in a different light? Well, then that's just an added bonus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, former Kara Danvers/ Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just between us girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure I can’t tempt you with a glass of wine?” Andrea asked with a smirk.</p><p>She walked into her office, draping her jacket over one of the chairs in front of her desk. Lena followed her in, shrugging off her jacket and throwing her purse carelessly aside.</p><p>“Got anything stronger?” Lena sighed, dropping down on one of the comfortable couches in Andrea’s office.</p><p>Andrea chuckled softly, walking to the tiny bar set up near her desk.</p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p>Lena sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her brow.</p><p>“This day was a disaster. Back to back meetings, Lex being Lex, financial reports written like a five-year-old had been in charge of them… This day can’t be over soon enough,” she groaned.</p><p>“If I’d known you wanted to go home that badly I wouldn’t have invited you here,” Andrea said, pouring Lena a healthy glass of perfectly aged whiskey.</p><p>Lena waved her hand impatiently in Andrea’s direction.</p><p>“Don’t. I wanted to be here. I needed something to, I don’t know. Calm me down, I guess,” Lena said.</p><p>Andrea clacked her tongue in sympathy, handing Lena her drink, which she gratefully accepted.</p><p>Andrea then walked over to her desk and sank down in her own office chair.</p><p>“I still don’t get why you won’t just hire an assistant to help you with your work,” Andrea shook her head. “I delegate so many of my day-to-day tasks to various assistants, I wouldn’t survive without them. And,” she added, “I hear that Cat Grant even went so far as to dump so much work on her assistants, she almost always managed to go home by five.”</p><p>Lena made a disbelieving sound.</p><p>“Five Lena!” Andrea laughed. “When’s the last time you were home by five?”</p><p>Lena groaned, shaking her head and taking a big sip from her glass.</p><p>“Some CEO’s just love to use and abuse their assistants, Andrea, that isn’t news to me. You’ve seen the Devil wears Prada, right?”</p><p>Andrea laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t say it was news to me, Lena. I wasn’t suggesting you start forcing all your work on assistants,” she explained. “You can delegate some tasks to an assistant without whipping them into submission.”</p><p>Lena arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“So, to clarify,” she teased, “you don’t want me to whip my assistants.”</p><p>“While I don’t doubt you have the outfit for it,” Andrea retorted, “I’m not sure how well it would play out for HR.”</p><p>Lena laughed.</p><p>“Though,” Andrea added, “I’m not sure you’d be the first one. That’s not even taking into account all those CEO’s who use their assistants for stress relief,” Andrea said.</p><p>Lena laughed breathlessly.</p><p>“You mean those male CEO’s who sexually abuse their employees by forcing them to bend over a desk?” Lena shook her head. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“You don’t know,” Andrea said. “There might be some assistants very willing to do just that. I for one can already point out two employees who would like nothing more. But then again,” she added with a smirk, “I’m no boring old male CEO.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“That,” she said dryly, “you are not.” Her tone suggested annoyance with the topic, but her accompanying smile told Andrea that deep down, the fun, dangerous Lena, the one she’d had so much fun with all through high school and college, was still lurking inside the smooth exterior of Lena Luthor, CEO, trying to claw her way up to the surface again.</p><p>“Even then,” Lena said, “I’ve never felt the urge to sleep with any of my assistants.”</p><p>Andrea hummed in agreement.</p><p>“It’s probably a stereotype anyway,” she mused. “Assistants wanting to do anything to please their boss.”</p><p>“God, you sound like a bad porno,” Lena groaned, and Andrea chuckled.</p><p>She took a slow sip of her drink, just enjoying how much better it was to drink her favorite scotch with a friend than it was to drink it alone in her apartment. She’d missed this.</p><p>“I don’t trust assistants,” Lena said finally, after the all too familiar smoky flavor had gone down so, so smoothly. “I don’t trust them with my work, with my numbers, and I <em>definitely</em>,” she stressed, “don’t trust them with my personal life.”</p><p>Andrea chuckled. “God Lena, I never knew you to be so paranoid.” </p><p>“Well,” Lena said, in between sips, “give it a couple of murder attempts, and you’ll talk just like me in no time.”</p><p>Andrea shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sure I will,” she said with a smirk, “but in the meantime, I’m going to have assistants fetch me coffee and do my paperwork.”</p><p>Lena laughed.</p><p>“No stress relief?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Andrea pulled a face. “Just because I have assistants who want me to bend them over a desk doesn’t mean I’m interested.”</p><p>Lena laughed again, taking another sip of her drink.</p><p>Andrea smiled too, but paused pensively. She brought a finger to her mouth, and softly, mindlessly traced her underlip.</p><p>Andrea couldn’t deny the subject had intrigued her. She hadn’t meant to bring that up. She hadn’t even thought about it before the words had slipped out of her mouth. She hadn’t brought <em>sex</em> up consciously; she wasn’t fishing for anything. But she had to admit she’d been too stressed lately. Murder attempts on her life, the launch of Obsidian’s new tech… She could use a bit of stress relief. She wasn’t expecting Lena to propose anything. But now she was already mentally going over the contacts in her phone, wondering whether she should make the probably unsound decision to invite someone over to satisfy her fantasies for the night.</p><p>She could always ask Lena, she supposed. She and Lena were certainly no strangers to having sex with each other, or even near each other. All through their final years of boarding school, and even when they'd briefly shared an apartment in Metropolis during college, both Lena and Andrea had shared a healthy interest in sex. While experimenting with each other had definitely been fun, they both hadn’t been very interested in pursuing anything further, and had quickly, and without any jealous feelings, spread their wings – so to speak – and ran up a number of spicy encounters. But they’d never been far away from each other.</p><p>Andrea hadn’t minded when Lena would come into their apartment with some guy to ride until the sun came up, and Lena hadn’t minded when Andrea went down on a girl for hours, studying at the dinner table with Andrea and the nameless girl’s moans as background music. She would make excellent cappuccino’s for Andrea and the blushing girl – or guy – in the mornings.</p><p>It didn’t feel wrong. It felt comfortable. Natural. Andrea and Lena had held no secrets for each other then. And certainly no sexual secrets. And while they’d only gotten together once in National city for a short, steamy encounter in Lena’s office once they’d reconnected, Andrea didn’t immediately feel the need to do it again. Neither did Lena, Andrea deducted.</p><p>The woman was hung up on someone else, that much Andrea could tell. She wouldn’t talk about it. She wouldn’t share anything on the subject, but Andrea could see it in her eyes.</p><p>More specifically, she could hear it in the way Lena had bitten her lip when she came, trying not to yell out the wrong name.</p><p>Andrea certainly didn’t mind. It just cooled her down a little. She wanted to be <em>wanted</em>. She wanted to be <em>needed</em> by someone. And Lena – all grown-up, mature, CEO Lena – didn’t need her. She needed whoever it was that was spooking through her brain, making her trail off when she was talking, playing front and center in Lena’s daydreams.  </p><p>Andrea’s musings were swiftly interrupted by a soft knock on her office door.</p><p>She looked up to find Kara Danvers standing there, eyes darting nervously between Lena and herself. She was holding a stack of documents in her arms, against the blue of her little designer dress.</p><p>Andrea had scoffed inwardly when she’d seen Kara come in in that dress that morning. Who did she think she was kidding? She was so desperate to look professional, mature, womanly. Her budget didn’t exactly cover that kind of attire, so she must’ve dug through every second-hand shop in National City to fish that one designer dress from a tragic number of seasons ago, thinking it would somehow make her look like a real journalist.</p><p>It was laughable, really.</p><p>Still. Andrea couldn’t deny the tight blue thing looked good on Kara. Kara had some curves under her sweaters and ugly jumpers. Who knew?</p><p>Judging from Lena’s eyes glued to Kara’s ass, Andrea wasn’t the only one admiring Kara’s new dress. Lena seemed very, <em>very</em> invested in Kara’s wardrobe.</p><p>She smiled inwardly.</p><p>“What can I help you with, Kara?” she asked, her tone bored, distant.</p><p>“I, ehm, I’ve got the articles you asked for?” she stuttered.</p><p>Her hands were holding the documents so tight, her muscles stood tout in her arms. She was trying her very best not to look at Lena, and was rambling through her sentences like she couldn’t wait to fly out of the room.</p><p>She was nervous.</p><p>It was an interesting development, Andrea mused, eyes flickering between Lena and Kara. Very interesting.</p><p>Judging from Kara’s blush and nerves and Lena’s sudden frigidness, Andrea could only assume there was some history there. Sure, she knew Lena and Kara had been friends before, she’d seen the pictures in the tabloids, but from the day she’d been in charge in CatCo, she hadn’t heard Lena utter a single word on the reporter. Either she didn’t want to talk about her, and it was too painful, or there truly was nothing to say.</p><p>But when she saw Kara try her almighty best not to even look Lena’s way, Andrea instantly knew there was a <em>lot</em> to talk about.</p><p>“And you couldn’t have just… mailed them?” Andrea asked, almost mocking the poor girl.</p><p>Kara blushed.</p><p>Maybe she didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of her former friend.</p><p>“I did. It’s just that last time you said you didn’t get them, and then you scolded me for not giving you a physical copy too and then I thought – ”</p><p>Andrea held up a hand and Kara cut herself off immediately.</p><p>“I got it, thank you,” Andrea said, fake smile plastered on her face. “Just put them on my desk.”</p><p>Kara nodded, and adjusted her glasses. She didn’t look up as she quickly crossed the office and put her documents on Andrea’s desk.</p><p>Just then, when she saw Kara approach, Andrea had a thought. A thought that was only fueled by seeing Lena sitting so still, so rigid and angry on her couch, eyes focused on Kara, and Kara alone. Like she’d forgotten about her surroundings and Andrea entirely.</p><p>Kara put her documents down and before she could pull away, Andrea slapped a hand on the documents, shocking both Lena and Kara.</p><p>Lena’s eyes finally left Kara’s form and looked at Andrea – confused.</p><p>But Andrea didn’t look at Lena now. She couldn’t. Because Kara’s baby blue eyes had snapped up to look at her, surprised, a little affronted maybe?</p><p>“Miss Rojas?” she asked.</p><p>Andrea grinned slowly.</p><p>Kara blinked slowly, an unsettled expression replacing the surprise and shock from before.</p><p>“Kara,” she said, friendlier than she’d probably ever been to the girl.</p><p>She could see it only served to unsettle Kara further. <em>Good. </em></p><p>“I am glad you brought these files over, because,” she smiled, “I think you can help me.”</p><p>“Help you?” Kara asked wearily.</p><p>“Yes!” Andrea grinned. “Lena and I were just having the most interesting conversation, you know?”</p><p>On the couch, Lena arched her eyebrows.</p><p>Kara, it seemed, didn’t dare turn around.</p><p>“Oh?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes! We were talking about assistants! I told Lena here,” she motioned with her chin to Lena, “that she needed to hire a new assistant. A CEO without an assistant? That’s insane, right?”</p><p>Kara didn’t respond.</p><p>“I mean,” Andrea pushed further, “she says she doesn’t trust them.”</p><p>Kara’s mouth opened slightly. An almost hurt, remorseful look flashed in her eyes before she cast them down quickly.</p><p>“I guess it’s up to each CEO to choose whatever’s best for them,” Kara said after she managed to regain her bearings.</p><p>She looked at Andrea honestly and openly.</p><p>“It’s up to the CEO to see how much work they’re willing to take on.”</p><p>Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” she said sweetly, “but you – you worked as a personal assistant too, right? I heard that correctly.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “For almost three years.”</p><p>“Three years,” Andrea repeated, leaning back in her chair. “Well then you must know how much work a CEO has? You must be able to see what kinds of stress we are under.”</p><p>Kara hesitated for only a split second before she nodded.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Who did you work for again? Not James or Lena, right?”</p><p>“No, ma’am,” Kara said, a hint of pride in her voice. “I was the personal assistant to Miss Grant.”</p><p>“Really?” Andrea smiled like she was the cat who caught the mouse, but Kara didn’t notice.</p><p>The girl looked at her desk almost dreamily, remembering.</p><p>“Yeah, a long time ago,” she whispered.</p><p>“You must’ve set the record then,” Andrea baited her. “I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone surviving Cat Grant for longer than a month."</p><p>“Yes,” Kara smiled, her eyes drifting back to Andrea’s again. “I worked for her the longest.”</p><p>“And clearly she thought highly of you,” Andrea commented. “Because she sure gave you a promotion.”</p><p>Kara laughed, and the sound was unfamiliar to Andrea. Kara never laughed genuinely around her. Probably because she didn’t like her and Andrea just loved pegging the girl down a notch at every opportunity she got.</p><p>Andrea was surprised to find she liked the sound of Kara’s laugh.</p><p>“I guess so,” Kara smiled.</p><p>She must’ve forgotten about Lena’s presence entirely, because the stress and the nervousness from earlier had completely disappeared. Instead, she was smiling, talking, and looking more gorgeous by the minute.</p><p>Andrea caught Lena’s eye, and the woman did not look amused. She looked confused and a little annoyed. ‘What the hell?’ Lena mouthed, but Andrea just shot her a glance that clearly meant: calm the fuck down and be patient.</p><p>Of course Lena’s very mature response to that was to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue.</p><p>Andrea smirked, but quickly let it change back into a sweet smile when Kara’s eyes met hers again.</p><p>“How did that come along?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“How did she come to value you so highly? Don’t get me wrong,” Andrea said, “you’re an excellent employee – ”</p><p>Kara frowned, probably because Andrea had never said so many nice things about her in all the time she’d worked with her.</p><p>“It’s just, the way Cat talked about you…”</p><p>“She talked about me?”</p><p>Kara’s question was out quick and hopeful, and Andrea had to suppress a smirk. How anyone could be blind to the girl’s need for affection was beyond her.</p><p>“Oh yes. When I took over the company, we had a long talk, and she mentioned you quite a few times.”</p><p>Kara blushed, and her eyes sparkled with <em>need</em>. She seemed to be silently begging for Andrea to continue.</p><p>“She told me,” Andrea smirked, “that her assistant turned reporter – that’s gotta be you right?”</p><p>Kara nodded quickly.</p><p>“Well she said you were one of the best employees she’d ever had. That you were willing to go above and beyond for her, and that you did, time and time again.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kara smiled and looked at the floor. “I’m sure she’s overselling me a bit. I’m not – ”</p><p>“Is she?” Andrea cut in.</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened and she looked up in surprise.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Wrong about you?” Andrea’s eyes narrowed. “Was she just bragging when she said she had the most loyal, most trustworthy, most wonderful assistant there ever was?”</p><p>“I – ” Kara opened and closed her mouth. She didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Tell me,” Andrea switched subjects, “did you care about Cat Grant?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kara whispered. “She was my boss.”</p><p>“Right, of course,” Andrea said impatiently, “but did you care for her? Did you like her?”</p><p>“I – ”</p><p> Kara hesitated before she cast her eyes down. She took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>“I did,” she whispered. “I really did.”</p><p>Andrea paused, before continuing in a softer tone.</p><p>“You two must’ve shared a lot together.”</p><p>Kara nodded again, but kept her eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>“I was with her almost every day for three years,” she said softly. “I – I did everything for her from 9am till 7pm, and even then, after I got home, I’d still be on the phone with her to sort out work.”</p><p>“That must’ve been intense,” Andrea said softly, exchanging a look with Lena.</p><p>Lena’s eyes had narrowed slightly, but her interest was piqued. Andrea could see it in the quick rise and fall of her chest. The flush in her neck. The way her thumb stroked her underlip as she looked at Kara.</p><p>Lena knew where Andrea was going, Andrea could tell. After all, she’d watched Andrea seduce her fair share of men and women. She knew exactly what Andrea was like in action.</p><p>And yet she didn’t stop her, Andrea noted with a coy smile.</p><p>“I mean it was,” Kara agreed. “But it was also… she shared things with me, you know?” she said her eyes briefly darting up to meet Andrea’s to get some reassurance.</p><p>“Of course,” Andrea almost whispered.</p><p>“I stayed with her in this office so many times to work through the night, to help get the best version of the magazine out there – I,” Kara seemed to get caught up in her own memories.</p><p>“I bet mister Olsen never did that,” Andrea commented.</p><p>Kara’s chest puffed with pride.</p><p> “No, he didn’t. But she wouldn’t let him,” Kara added. “She didn’t trust anyone with her work except for me. But it wasn’t just work.”</p><p>Andrea sat up straighter.</p><p>“She shared everything about her life with me, and she involved me in so many events and happenings that… I don’t know, I almost, almost felt like I belonged there… by her side. Helping her,” Kara whispered. “Like I was meant to be helping her. Like that was my function in life.”</p><p>“You must miss her a lot,” Andrea said empathetically.</p><p>“I,” Kara’s shoulders slumped. “I do. A lot.”</p><p>Andrea nodded. “I understand. It must’ve been hard when she left.”</p><p>Kara’s hands started rubbing her bare upper arms.</p><p>“It was,” she said softly. “She meant a lot to me.”</p><p>“I can only imagine,” Andrea said. “You must’ve loved her a lot.”</p><p>“Well, I – yes.”</p><p>“I’m sure she loved you a great deal as well.”</p><p>“Well,” Kara mumbled, blushing – but smiling all the same.</p><p>“Did you two ever…?”</p><p>Kara looked up with a confused little frown on her face.</p><p>“Did we ever…?”</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>“Did you two ever do anything more than just… work?”</p><p>“Ehm,” Kara frowned. “We went to work parties. But even then I had to help her with the whole set-up and the organizing and stuff. We also had a drink once? But that was also work stuff, so I’m not sure – ”</p><p>“No, Kara,” Andrea chuckled, “that’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Did you two ever pursue a more… personal relationship?” Andrea asked.</p><p>Kara blushed.</p><p>“I’m not sure – ”</p><p>“Oh for God’s sake, she’s asking if you two fucked,” Lena said loudly.</p><p>Kara turned around with a start, eyes as big as saucers.</p><p>Andrea shot Lena an exhausted glare, with her eyebrow going up to say <em>really?</em></p><p>Lena just shrugged and downed her drink as a reply.</p><p>In the meantime, Kara had turned about as red as Andrea’s pumps. She was spluttering incoherently, eyes darting around all over the room, anywhere but Andrea’s face.</p><p>“That is not – is this a joke? Are you two – is this revenge or, or – ”</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea said softly, but it was clear Kara was still panicking.</p><p>“I don’t – I never, I don’t want to – If this is personal then I think – ”</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea said again, leaning over the desk to take Kara’s hand in hers.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous.</p><p>Kara froze.</p><p>Her entire body went rigid, and even her panicked breaths stocked in her throat.</p><p>“Kara, it’s okay,” Andrea said with a smile. “I was just curious. We didn’t mean anything by it.”</p><p>Kara’s blue eyes met Andrea’s, and when Andrea saw the slight shine in Kara’s eyes, she felt a small pang of guilt in her underbelly, which she quickly squashed down.</p><p>“I don’t – ”</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea tilted her head. “We’re all adults here. There’s no shame. It’s just a conversation between us girls, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Lena added. “I mean, we’ve all done raunchy things, haven’t we, Andrea?”</p><p>Andrea answered her question with a smirk and an eyeroll.</p><p>“Sure. If I remember correctly, you said you slept with a friend of Lex’ when you bumped into him at a club.”</p><p>“Right,” Lena countered, “and didn’t you sleep with your economics professor at Uni that one time?”</p><p>Andrea laughed, and watched as Kara’s eyes kept flitting between the two of them. At least she looked slightly less scared.</p><p>Andrea felt a little guilty for springing the question on her. Maybe she’d misread the room. Maybe there wasn’t anything between Kara and Lena, and Kara was as straight as an arrow. Maybe she’d goaded the girl into saying innocent things that just sounded dirty to Andrea’s ears.</p><p>Though, when Andrea looked at Kara’s flushed cheeks, and the definite spark of interest and curiosity in those blue eyes… she knew she’d guessed correctly.</p><p>Kara Danvers wanted her to go on.</p><p>“The point is, Kara,” Andrea said sweetly, stroking the skin of Kara’s hand. “There’s no need to be afraid or embarrassed. It was just a question. One you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m serious.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so crass,” Lena apologized. “If you don’t want to answer, we can just forget about it, it’s fine. It was a silly thing to ask anyway.”</p><p>Kara looked at Lena for a little bit, eyebrows scrunched as if she couldn’t figure something out. As if she couldn’t figure Lena out.</p><p>Andrea paused and waited.</p><p>Now was the time to see whether or not Kara would take the bait. Would she be too embarrassed and leave – potentially leaving Andrea stranded with a sexual harassment complaint in the morning – or would she stay? And by staying – get caught up in the web Andrea had so carefully spun. Andrea desperately wished for the latter.</p><p>“I,” Kara hesitated.</p><p>Andrea eagerly leaned in a little closer.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Kara took a deep breath.</p><p>“She never made me do anything,” she started off quite emphatically. “She never forced me. There was no sexual intimidation.”</p><p>She was trembling slightly, but her eyes were clear, and her voice was certain. Andrea almost couldn’t contain her glee.</p><p>“I’m sure there wasn’t,” she said, trying not to cheer out loud.</p><p>“It was all consensual, I mean,” Kara looked up, “I instigated it. I offered.”</p><p>That piqued Andrea’s interests. She exchanged a quick glance with Lena.</p><p>“Really?” she drawled. “How did that come along exactly?”</p><p>Kara started fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>“I don’t think,” she whispered. “I’m not sure I should say.”</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea said softly, guessing the woman’s concerns. “Nothing that will be shared here will ever leave this room, I promise you.”</p><p>She shot Lena a look.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Lena said.</p><p>Kara looked at her uncertainly, like she almost believed Lena could betray her by sharing the most horrid details of her life with others. Like Lena might just be capable of that.</p><p>Andrea almost smiled. She knew for certain Lena would be capable of that. But that didn’t mean she would allow it to happen to Kara.</p><p>No, whatever was playing between Kara and Lena, whatever was making the blonde so nervous… Andrea wouldn’t allow for any of it to hurt Kara. If Lena made any move to attack, to do anything wrong, Andrea would stop it.</p><p>Kara didn’t deserve anything bad to happen to her.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena said calmly. “Whatever… issues we’ve had… this is not how I plan to get back at you. This is just talking, I swear.”</p><p>“I promise you, Kara,” Andrea said, tugging on Kara’s hand just slightly so the gorgeous, insecure woman would look at her again. “It’s just a conversation. No one will know. It’s not going into CatCo’s newest number,” she teased.</p><p>Kara cracked a miniscule smile.</p><p>“Okay,” she whispered.</p><p>“Okay,” Andrea repeated with a smile.</p><p>She leaned back in her chair.</p><p>“Now,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Tell me how you and Cat ended up doing it if she didn’t instigate it.”</p><p>Kara blushed again.</p><p>“Well,” she said, shuffling on her feet.</p><p>Andrea gestured for her to sit down in the chair, which Kara quickly did.</p><p>“It started when I noticed how stressed Cat was all the time,” Kara explained. “She would work long days, and she would have so much on her plate with CatCo, her son, her ex-husband, her mother,” Kara counted on her fingers. “She was just <em>so</em> stressed.”</p><p>“Go on,” Andrea said.</p><p>“Well, I also noticed that the more stressed she became, the more she lashed out at her employees. One time,” Kara said conspiratorially, “she had to work through the night because someone had messed up in the photography department, and all the photos in the magazine were wrong and she had to correct it all herself. She lashed out. I swear,” Kara said with big eyes, “she fired at least four people before lunch!”</p><p>“Really?” Andrea said.</p><p>“Yes! So then I started thinking of things I could do for her, you know? Like, I put out extra coffees, made sure she had more chocolate in her office, I cleaned up… I did everything I could think of.”</p><p>“But it didn’t work?” Andrea asked.</p><p>“Well, it did, but only slightly,” Kara conceded. “She was still tense, snappy and mean. So I, ehm.”</p><p>She blushed again, and Andrea could feel her heart beat a little faster in her chest.</p><p>“So you what?”</p><p>“I, ehm, I walked into this office,” Kara said hoarsely, playing with a piece of lint Andrea doubted was even on her dress.</p><p>“You did,” Andrea whispered.</p><p>“And we were the only ones left in the building, I’d checked.”</p><p>“Of course you did,” Andrea almost smiled. “How responsible.”</p><p>“So, I ehm, walked in and she was still working. Stressed out.”</p><p>Andrea hummed.</p><p>Over Kara’s shoulder she could see Lena practically hold her breath, her eyes burning into Kara’s head.</p><p>“Then what happened.”</p><p>“She was short with me,” Kara said, sounding almost dazed. Lost in her memories.</p><p>“She was angry, berating me over every single thing wrong with my outfit, with my face, with my performance at work.”</p><p>Her hand absentmindedly went down her waist, almost like she was correcting something Cat had scolded her for all those years ago.</p><p>“She was sitting at her desk, and she didn’t even look up from her papers when I entered. So I closed the door. To get her attention.”</p><p>“And did it?” Andrea asked almost breathlessly.</p><p>Kara nodded slowly, her eyes staring unfocusedly, her gaze worlds away.</p><p>“She looked up. And she was kind of irritated but also…” Kara shook her head. “Interested? Or, intrigued, I guess.”</p><p>Andrea nodded.</p><p>“It was like she’d been expecting me to offer something for a long time,” Kara whispered. “She leaned back in her chair, and looked up, without even putting her pen down.”</p><p>“And what did you say?” Andrea asked. “What did you offer?</p><p>“I asked her…” Kara recollected. “I asked her if she would let me help her. Take away some stress. However she wanted me to.”</p><p>Andrea almost choked.</p><p>Kara’s almost innocent voice saying such things. It was too much.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“She told me in no uncertain terms that she couldn’t offer me anything serious. And I said that that was okay,” Kara whispered. “I said I just wanted to help her to make her feel better.”</p><p>Lena made an almost strangled sound on the couch, but Kara didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“And she agreed.”</p><p>“So what did you do?” Andrea asked breathlessly. “What did you two do?”</p><p>“I, ehm, I – “</p><p>Kara shook her head, almost confused.</p><p>“I think – ”</p><p>“Show me,” Andrea said hoarsely.</p><p>Kara blinked, and her blue eyes became clearer when she looked at Andrea.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Andrea stood up and leaned over the desk, staring down at Kara.</p><p>“Show me,” she said.</p><p>She could see the pupils in Kara’s eyes dilate, heard her swallow – hard. Kara’s hands cramped up. Like she was itching to fulfill Andrea’s request.</p><p>Andrea had made no mistake. There was an unmistakable want in Kara’s eyes.</p><p>“I – ”</p><p>Kara suddenly seemed to remember something, and her eyes went wide. She turned around quickly and faced Lena, still on the couch, running almost as hot as Andrea – Andrea would bet money on it.</p><p>“I – I can’t. Andrea, Lena... we – ”</p><p>“Lena doesn’t mind,” Andrea said quickly, irritably. “This is nothing new for her.”</p><p>Kara turned around to look at Andrea, and Andrea was convinced she saw a flash of hurt in those eyes.</p><p>“You – ”</p><p>“Multiple times, yes. Lena and I go way back. She enjoys watching a whole lot,” Andrea teased. “And I think Lena would rather enjoy a good show, wouldn’t you, Lena?”</p><p>Kara saw how Lena leaned back on the couch, opening the top button of her blouse.</p><p>“Oh, I would,” Lena said with an arched eyebrow. “But only if you’re up for it, Kara.”</p><p>Kara froze on the spot.</p><p>“What do you say, Kara?” Andrea asked, tilting her head. “Will you show me just how you helped Cat?”</p><p>Kara paused. Her mind seemed to be going a mile a minute, and Andrea watched with narrowed, calculating eyes how Kara tried to make sense of the entire situation.</p><p>Finally, Kara looked from Andrea to Lena.</p><p>“I won’t get into any trouble with CatCo?” she asked, her voice surprisingly steadier than Andrea would’ve thought.</p><p>“Of course not,” Andrea smiled. “You have my word.”</p><p>“It won’t get out?”</p><p>“It’ll be just between us girls.”</p><p>Kara turned to Lena, almost afraid to look up and look her straight in the eye.</p><p>“And you want this?” she asked carefully. “You’re okay with… this? The watching, the, the… ehm, sex?” she cringed as she said the last word in a whisper.</p><p>Lena seemed to see that Kara needed her to be real and kind, and momentarily put her mean-girl façade aside.</p><p>“I want this, Kara,” Lena said. “I’ll enjoy it. But only if you want to, and only if you’re okay with it.”</p><p>Kara seemed to appreciate the honesty and cracked a tiny smile which quickly disappeared.</p><p>She turned around to face Andrea again, and took a deep, steadying breath, before nodding.</p><p>“Then,” she whispered, “then I think I’d like to show you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This was stupid. No scratch that, this was insane!</p><p>Kara couldn’t even believe herself when the words came out of her mouth. She couldn’t believe she’d actually agreed to this! She couldn’t believe she was about to sleep with her boss. Again!</p><p>This was insane, insane, insane!</p><p>But Andrea was also so hot, looking at her through those hooded eyes, almost daring Kara to crawl back and refuse.</p><p>Kara wouldn’t. She didn’t want to.</p><p>She wanted to show Andrea exactly what she’d done to Cat. She didn’t know if she could blame it on the months of no sex or the fact that Andrea and her had been working in a cesspool of sexual tension – and a whole lot of other tension.</p><p>She couldn’t help but be entranced by Andrea. By her hot, smug face, and the way her inexplicably sexy accent would come out when she talked about subjects she was passionate about.</p><p>She was infuriating and interesting at the same time, and Kara couldn’t deny that the second Andrea had insinuated they do anything <em>very</em> unprofessional, she’d felt a rush of wetness between her legs.</p><p>But Kara felt Lena’s eyes burning in the back of her head, and that in and on itself was just petrifying. That gave her pause.</p><p>Lena would be watching her.</p><p>Lena would be watching her have sex with someone. With her friend. With her (ex?)lover. It was insanity. It was insane. It was a deal-breaker, or it should be a deal-breaker, right? Just because Lena had done this sort of thing before, didn’t mean Kara was ready for it?</p><p>And Lena was her friend! Or she used to be! This whole, having sex in the same room thing while the other was watching was just overstepping all the boundaries! What if they couldn’t look each other in the eye anymore after this? What if it was too much, or uncomfortable, or weird?</p><p>It could potentially eradicate their friendship!</p><p>Well, needless to say that ship had sailed, but still! This was taking what was left of their friendship, putting it on the floor, stomping on it repeatedly and then lighting it on fire! Would she even be able to face Lena ever again after this?</p><p>But Andrea had insinuated that Lena very much wanted this. And Lena had told her so, explicitly.</p><p>Lena wanted her like this.</p><p>There had always been something more in Kara and Lena’s friendship, Kara was well aware of it. She didn’t need Alex’s weird looks to know that normal best friends don’t feel the urge to want to be with each other every second of every day. Normal best friends didn’t share beds all the time, and didn’t look at each other the way Kara and Lena had.</p><p>But they had never spoken about it. They’d never felt the need to actually talk about their feelings out loud.</p><p>But Kara had seen the fire, the lust in Lena’s eyes. Lena didn’t just agree with Andrea wanting to have sex with Kara. She actively wanted to see it happen. She wanted to see the both of them, together.</p><p>And that just made the entire situation a hundred times more interesting. So… It had to be worth a try, right?</p><p>And Rao, she wanted to.</p><p>A small part of her reveled in the idea that Lena would be watching her, maybe even admire her, as she fucked Andrea.</p><p>Dear Rao, what had happened to her.</p><p>“Well?” Andrea arched an eyebrow. “Show me.”</p><p>Kara felt a shiver run down her spine and swallowed.</p><p>She gave a tiny nod, looked behind her one last time, where she saw Lena lean forward, tongue darting out to wet her underlip, and Kara decided she wanted it.</p><p>She desperately wanted to do this.</p><p>She stood up and walked around the desk, almost trembling from tip to toe. Andrea’s eyes followed her as she came around to her side of the desk.</p><p>Andrea’s eyes narrowed as Kara nervously tucked a stray of her own hair behind her ear.</p><p>She was about to get down on her knees when she remembered something.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>She would need a good show.</p><p>Kara put her hands on the armrests of Andrea’s chair – Andrea seeming confused, but letting Kara do what she wanted – and rolled the chair from behind the desk, so Lena would have untethered access to what Kara and Andrea were about to do.</p><p>They were in her direct line of sight.</p><p>Andrea narrowed her eyes at her.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Kara swallowed and sank down on her knees nervously.</p><p>“Giving Lena a good show?” she asked nervously.</p><p>A soft moan came from behind her, and she watched Andrea’s eyes flit up to check on her friend. She smirked at the sight, and let her arms rest on the armrests.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Kara asked hesitantly.</p><p>She didn’t dare turn around to look at Lena, terrified that the mere sight of her would make her bravery evaporate on the spot.</p><p>Andrea’s eyes fell on her again, and when they noticed the nervousness and the insecurity in Kara's own, they softened.</p><p>She brought one hand up to Kara’s head, letting her fingers trace her jawline before eventually burying themselves in the tight bun on Kara’s head.</p><p>“Very okay,” she purred. “You did good.”</p><p>Kara didn’t know why or how, but Andrea’s words made her entire body tingle. She smiled briefly up at the other woman.</p><p>“Now,” Andrea asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Kara nodded quickly.</p><p>She was. She was.</p><p>Andrea leaned forward, head hovering just above Kara’s.</p><p>“Then show me,” she purred.</p><p>So Kara did.</p><p>Her hands started at Andrea’s ankles. She softly, with the least amount of force she could, uncrossed those ankles, and slowly lifted Andrea’s leg from over the other.</p><p>She looked up for confirmation, and Andrea nodded.</p><p>Kara swallowed her nerves and softly spread the wonderful legs in front of her, as far as the tight skirt would allow her to.</p><p>Her legs were incredibly soft, softer than Kara’s own right after she’d shaved. How Andrea did it, Kara didn’t know.</p><p>Kara’s hands slid up from the sides of those ankles, grazing at the skin she found. Her hands went up, up, up. She spread her fingers to draw lines and circles over Andrea’s perfect legs. Over every bump, every ridge, exploring the wonderful feel of Andrea. Kara’s fingers traced the curve of Andrea’s calves, as the woman sighed and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>Kara took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing the beautiful tan skin of Andrea’s legs softly. She pressed languid open-mouthed kisses to each calve, to each leg, to each knee. Kara tasted Andrea’s skin calmly. Unhurriedly.</p><p>That was, until she felt a tug on her hair.</p><p>It was a clear message. Up.</p><p>Kara brought her trembling hands up, and pushed at the hemline of Andrea’s black dress. She pushed and pushed, until inch by inch, more skin was revealed. Kara pressed kisses up her thighs as she went. With each new patch of skin that was discovered, Kara found new skin to lick, suck and kiss. Right until finally, her eyes met black panties.</p><p>Andrea was breathing heavily above her.</p><p>Kara could see her chest rise and fall rapidly. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed, her mouth open in a soundless sigh.</p><p>Her hand tightened on Kara’s hair.</p><p>“Could you…?” Kara asked hoarsely.</p><p>Andrea seemed to understand.</p><p>She lifted her hips, her brows knitting together, and Kara’s trembling fingers hooked over the hem of the briefs, and tugged. The material slid off easily, and Kara had to swallow when the woman’s pussy was finally revealed. The woman sat back down again, at the edge of her chair this time.</p><p>For a split-second Kara worried. She was worried she wouldn’t know what to do anymore. Wouldn’t be sure of what to. Worried she’d mess up and fail, and Andrea and Lena would laugh at her failure, kick her out, and proceed to do a better job just the two of them.</p><p>Kara couldn’t have that.</p><p>She’d <em>die</em> if that happened.</p><p>So instead of overthinking it, Kara just leaned in, and <em>touched</em>.</p><p>Her fingers tapped Andrea’s thigh, and Andrea seemed to get the message instantly. She lifted her legs and draped them over Kara’s shoulders. It spread her legs sufficiently for her pussy to open a bit more, and Kara almost swooned.</p><p>This wasn’t new. This wasn’t unfamiliar territory. This was something she knew how to do, and loved doing too.</p><p>She was not afraid. Not anymore.</p><p>Her fingers spread the puffy lips before her softly, and she felt Andrea tremble a bit at the movement.</p><p>Andrea’s heady scent overwhelmed Kara’s senses, and she suddenly felt so welcome, so invited, so… needed. The wet, pink folds seemed to be drawing her in, begging her to just enter. To explore.</p><p>Kara bent down and licked swiftly, almost imperceptibly at the inside of one of the lips. Andrea’s hand in Kara’s hand tightened, and Kara took it as a good sign.</p><p>The salty, tangy taste was familiar – yet also, so very different than what she was used to. It felt so good. It tasted good, and Kara immediately felt the urge overcome her to taste again.</p><p>She did it again higher on the lip. Tiny, quick kittenlicks, all around Andrea’s cunt.</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea whispered, and Kara almost smiled in relief.</p><p>She was on the right track.</p><p>Kara licked again, but this time closer to the inside of Andrea, never quite going far enough to lick her slit, but close enough to make Andrea tremble above her in anticipation.</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea whispered, and Kara licked again, closer to the inside. “Kara,” Andrea growled. “Now.”</p><p>Kara obeyed and licked from the bottom of Andrea’s slit to the top, making Andrea arch in her chair, tightening her fist in Kara’s hair.</p><p>“Yes,” she hissed. “Yes. Again,” she ordered.</p><p>Kara licked her slit again, her nose bumping up against Andrea’s clit. That definitely evoked a reaction, and Andrea moaned. It was a deep, guttural moan; one that made Kara’s heart soar.</p><p>Knowing Lena’s eyes were on her, studying her every move made things so much hotter, and Kara was eager to prove herself. She wanted Lena to see her do a great job. She wanted Andrea to come all over her face, so maybe Lena would want to try her out too. She wanted to feel Andrea come so hard, she would finally, finally be impressed with something Kara had done.</p><p>Whether those were healthy thoughts, Kara didn’t know. She didn’t want to know. She just wanted to keep going, and pull another one of those glorious sounds from Andrea. </p><p>Kara kissed and licked her way up, and traced the nub slightly with her tongue. She nuzzled Andrea’s pussy like it was the only thing left in the world to keep her tethered. She licked harder, making Andrea groan slightly, before she went back to her teasing light licks around her clit.</p><p>Kara’s lips finally enveloped her clit in a deviant mockery of a pout, and <em>sucked</em>.</p><p>Andrea moaned above her, tugging at Kara’s hair painfully this time.</p><p>“Yes,” she moaned. “Yes, just like that. <em>Good girl.”</em></p><p>Kara glowed.</p><p>Her entire body went taut at the words, and she felt herself get wetter on the spot. If this was her body’s reaction to getting praise from Andrea, she was rather happy the woman had always expressed mild disinterest in her works. Feeling herself get so wet at work would not be a great look.</p><p>She sucked again, just to get that same reaction, and she was not disappointed when Andrea’s thighs squeezed around her ears.</p><p>She was quickly broken out of her spell by Lena’s amused voice.</p><p>“You enjoying yourself, Andrea?” Lena teased.</p><p>Kara thought Andrea would retort with some witty remark, but instead the woman just moaned.</p><p>“You have no idea, oh <em>Lena</em>,” she moaned.</p><p>“That good?” Lena teased, but there was an edge to it.</p><p>Kara continued suckling, kissing and licking, gripping Andrea’s thighs with her hands.</p><p>“Oh Gods, yes!” Andrea hissed. “Oh, Kara, we should’ve done this from the start, we would’ve – <em>oh</em> – we would’ve gotten along so much better.”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes, and just let herself enjoy Andrea so intimately.</p><p>“Just like that, Kara, good, now suck!” Andrea ordered.</p><p>Kara followed her instructions to a T and sucked the nub again, getting rewarded with another moan.</p><p>“Now lick around it, not over it!”</p><p>Kara did as told.</p><p>“Oh, she’s so good, Lena. She follows orders so well,” Andrea moaned.</p><p>“I can tell,” Lena said huskily.</p><p>Kara licked and traced letters and nonsensical figures all over Andrea’s clit and even went down to dart around her entrance for just a second.</p><p>“Good, Kara, so good,” Andrea keened. “You’re doing so good, baby, keep going.”</p><p>Kara did, enjoying herself too much too stop. Rao, how had she not done this in almost four years? How could she ever go without it again?</p><p>Kara brought one hand up to trail up Andrea’s leg. She hesitantly lifted two fingers to Andrea’s entrance, but before she could so much as nudge inside, her fingers were pushed away.</p><p>“No,” Andrea ordered huskily. “No fingers.”</p><p>Kara obliged, resumed her licking, and Andrea was moaning again in no time.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena suddenly said, and Kara felt her heart sink into her stomach.</p><p>She hadn’t for a second forgotten that Lena was there, but the thrill of her changing from spectator to actual participant had shaken Kara up a little.</p><p>Kara couldn’t turn around, too preoccupied with what Andrea was doing, and also slightly convinced Andrea would kill her if she stopped now. So instead she hummed, which made Andrea push her pussy harder against Kara’s face.</p><p>“Listen to me,” Lena ordered. “I want you to do what I tell you, now.”</p><p>Kara looked up to find Andrea staring at Lena through hooded eyes. Her hand was still tangled possessively in Kara’s hair.</p><p>“If you really want to make her come,” Lena said, “you need to do exactly as I say, understand?”</p><p>Kara hummed again, and Andrea cried out softly.</p><p>“Now,” Lena ordered huskily, “you’re going to lick up, trace and tease her clit, and only when I tell you will you suck, understood?"</p><p>Kara hummed.</p><p>“Good memory, Luthor,” Andrea smirked, but then Kara licked up again, and her slight laugh turned into a moan.</p><p>Kara licked and sucked at the warm, inviting pussy, exactly as Lena had ordered her to do. She did so for a while, reveling in the gloriousness that was Andrea Rojas’s pussy.</p><p>Kara licked until Lena suddenly ordered her to “suck.”</p><p>And Kara did.</p><p>“Good girl,” Andrea keened, “good girl.”</p><p>Kara moaned and continued licking and tracing her own name around – and sometimes slightly over Andrea’s clit until –</p><p>“Suck.”</p><p>“Suck.”</p><p>“Suck.”</p><p>Lena’s orders came in quick succession, and Kara hurried to follow all of them. She licked and sucked as fast as she could, alternating between light and hard pressure, changing tactics with every order coming from Lena.</p><p>Andrea was panting above her, fisting Kara’s hair so tight, Kara began to feel the pleasurable pain. Andrea was too far gone to praise Kara, so Kara worked harder and harder to get physical reactions, to get Andrea there – ready to thank her for a job well done with maybe a smile and a pat on the head. She was bucking her pelvis against Kara’s face, and Kara held onto the other woman for dear life, gripping her hands on those thighs while she continued her ministrations as best she could.</p><p>“Suck!” Lena ordered harshly, and Kara did.</p><p>“Now – softly!” she warned. “Teeth.”</p><p>Kara had never done that before – Cat didn’t want teeth or pinches anywhere near her body – but Kara followed Lena with a sort of blind, inexplicable trust, and carefully placed her teeth around Andrea’s soft clit.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous.</p><p>Andrea’s entire body arched like a bow, clenching Kara’s head against her cunt in a power display Kara had never seen before. Her thighs pressed crushingly tight against Kara’s head, and she thanked her lucky stars for her formidable superpowers that allowed her to keep going.</p><p>“Keep going, Kara,” Lena praised. “You’re doing so good, feel how she’s coming for you. Feel it!”</p><p>Andrea moaned, and then Kara felt a rush of salty stickiness envelop her tongue.</p><p>“Yes, fuck! Yes! Kara, Kara, oh my God, fuck!”</p><p>Andrea bucked against Kara again and again,</p><p>Kara dutifully licked around Andrea’s clit, not needing Lena’s instructions anymore, having found the rhythm Andrea needed. She licked, intermittently sucking at the clit like her life depended on it.</p><p>As Andrea cried out her release, Kara didn’t let up, letting her tongue dart down her entrance, pushing in slightly, before touching her boss’ clit again, letting Andrea ride out her orgasm.</p><p>It was so wonderful, so amazing, so mind-blowing.</p><p>She’d forgotten how amazing it felt to bring someone else to a satisfying, earth-shattering orgasm, and now she asked herself how she could’ve ever lived without it.</p><p>Kara licked happily, licking up Andrea’s release while her nose bumped up against Andrea’s sensitive clit.</p><p>Eventually, it took Andrea pushing Kara away forcefully, for Kara to stop licking.</p><p>Dazed, Kara looked up at Andrea, shaking slightly on her knees.</p><p>Andrea was panting, eyes closed, one hand thrown over her head.</p><p>“Fuck,” she panted, “fuck.”</p><p>She slowly calmed down, as Kara comfortingly rubbed her legs to help her come down from her high.</p><p>Kara’s entire face was wet and sticky, and she could still taste Andrea – still wanted to taste Andrea on her tongue. It had all just been so freaking incredible.</p><p>“God,” Andrea panted, after a while, letting her fist loosen up a bit in Kara’s hair, and instead running through the locks with a much softer touch.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you could do that,” she said, sounding impressed, and very, very happy.</p><p>Kara blushed and looked down.</p><p>Andrea laughed.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed now. Not after you’ve done such a fantastic job eating me out?”</p><p>Kara let her lips trail the inside of Andrea’s thigh, looking up at Andrea slightly.</p><p>“Fuck,” Andrea hissed. “Don’t start me up again,” she warned. “I might not ever let you go again. God,” she moaned. “That was so incredibly good.”</p><p>Kara bit her lip to keep from grinning.</p><p>“Yeah?” she asked.</p><p>The veiled attempt to get praise was so blatantly obvious it would make Kara cringe if she wasn’t so desperate.</p><p>Lucky for her, Andrea just shot her a knowing smirk, and brought a hand to Kara’s jaw, clenching slightly. She brought Kara’s head up to meet hers, and pressed a long, wet kiss to Kara’s lips. Her first kiss of the evening.</p><p>Kara felt tingles rush through her entire body at the feel of those luscious lips moving against her own. She barely had time to float away, before Andrea broke the kiss, and looked at her with those darkened blue eyes, shimmering with mischief.</p><p>“You were amazing,” Andrea said huskily after breaking the kiss. “I should just keep you under my desk at all times just to eat me out.”</p><p>Kara blushed.</p><p>Her entire face was sticky with come, she probably smelled like Andrea’s pussy, and strands of her hair were stuck to her face like she’d just run through a rainstorm and still – Kara had never felt more desirable.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like that, Kara?” Andrea teased. “Letting me conduct all my meetings while you have your face buried in my pussy?”</p><p>Kara blushed, kissing Andrea’s knee.</p><p>She nodded slightly, embarrassed, and Andrea laughed at the sight. She opted not to tease Kara any longer though, instead choosing to run a hand through her locks again.</p><p>“You did so good, Kara,” she said. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Kara blushed happily.</p><p>Andrea’s eyes went up and looked over Kara’s head, right at Lena.</p><p>“Don’t you think so too, Lena?” she asked stroking Kara’s hair, nails scratching at her skin, slightly, making Kara press closer against the other woman. “Did you enjoy the show?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Lena retorted, but her voice came out hoarse.</p><p>Kara dared to turn around, and found Lena looking more unkept than she’d ever seen her before.</p><p>Cheeks flushed, lipstick bitten off, and her pupils dilated. Her hair looked mussed, like she’d run her hand through her manes a billion times in the last five minutes.</p><p>Her blouse was unbuttoned, and Kara could see that the blush extended to her freckled chest, placed in sharp contrast to the black, lacy bra Kara currently had her eyes on.</p><p>She looked so fucking good.</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea whispered in Kara’s ear.</p><p>Kara quickly turned around to face her boss.</p><p>“Yes?” she asked nervously.</p><p>Was it over already? So fast?</p><p>“It’s been a really long time since Lena and I got together,” Andrea said, almost conversationally. Her smirk however, betrayed her. “I think she’s really missed me. Haven’t you, Lena?”</p><p>Lena shot her a quizzical look.</p><p>“Sure,” she said.</p><p>“I think,” Andrea whispered in Kara’s ear, “is that what she missed most of all, was my taste.”</p><p>“Your…”</p><p>“Taste, yes. So how about,” Andrea whispered, “you go over to Lena, and you offer her some?”</p><p>Kara looked at Andrea questioningly.</p><p>“Go on,” Andrea smiled. “Unless you don’t want to?”</p><p>“I – no, I want to.”</p><p>For some reason, Kara didn’t want to deny Andrea anything, which was insane, given that not even a whole hour ago, she vehemently hated the woman. Loudly professed so to her friends too!</p><p>Kara slowly pulled herself up with Andrea’s help, stumbling a bit as she went. She straightened her dress and nervously looked at Andrea who gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. With that, Kara turned around and walked towards Lena, heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>Lena didn’t look disgusted.</p><p>The complete contrary in fact. She was sitting up perfectly straight, eyes focused on Kara and Kara alone, and the hands she’d placed on the space on the couch next to her, were tensed up.</p><p>Kara dug her nails in the skin on the inside of her hands nervously.</p><p>A moment passed between the two of them, in which they each didn’t dare do more than just stare.</p><p>“Do you want me to – ”<br/>“Are you okay with – ”</p><p>They both spoke at the same time and chuckled. It felt so familiarly mundane, speaking over each other in their excitement, that it made part of the tension melt away.</p><p>Lena’s eyes softened.</p><p>“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” she reminded Kara.</p><p>“But I want to,” Kara breathed. “I really, <em>really</em> want to.”</p><p>Lena shuddered, and nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” she asked, licking her lips, “okay. How do you – ”</p><p>“Can I try something?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena looked surprised, but nodded.</p><p>“Of course,” she whispered breathlessly. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>Kara nodded before taking a deep breath.</p><p>Gathering her courage, she placed one hand on Lena’s chest, her fingers feeling the warmth of Lena’s pale skin, and pushed softly.</p><p>Lena leaned back against the back of the couch, inquisitively.</p><p>Then, Kara stepped closer, and slowly crawled on top of Lena’s lap, settling her leg on either side of Lena’s.</p><p>Lena swallowed hard, and from up close, Kara could see her pupils expand. It gave her a headrush, and she smiled.</p><p>She sat back on Lena’s lap and placed on hand on Lena’s upper leg.</p><p>“Good?” she whispered.</p><p>“Good,” Lena whispered back hoarsely.</p><p>Kara checked one last time, and at the miniscule nod of Lena’s head, she leaned in, closed her eyes, and pressed their lips together.</p><p>It was soft, quiet, and so, <em>so</em> wonderful. Her first touch of Lena’s lips made Kara’s heart soar.</p><p>Lena’s hands immediately left the couch, one of them settling in Kara’s neck, while the other landed on Kara’s lower back.</p><p>Kissing Lena was… breathtaking.</p><p>Her lips were soft, even without the moisturizing lipstick she usually wore. They were so full, so warm, and so… gentle against her own.</p><p>Kara would’ve expected the fierce pace of Andrea’s demands. Maybe even bruising, angry kisses in retaliation for everything that had happened between them.</p><p>She hadn’t anticipated Lena’s lips softly pressing against her own, moving lightly, with unhurried pressure.</p><p>Though, when Kara opened her mouth, Lena eagerly moved with her. Her tongue darted out quickly, tracing Kara’s underlip, before licking inside.</p><p>Tasting Andrea’s tangy essence on Kara’s tongue.</p><p>At her first taste of Andrea, Lena moaned. Her hand moved from Kara’s neck to her face, cupping her jaw lovingly. Kara felt Lena’s tongue softly massage her own with a light pressure, so different in pace, that it almost felt like an oasis after servicing Andrea. Like a warm, soft, intimate relief Kara didn’t know she needed.</p><p>Kara felt herself get more desperate as she clutched Lena’s blouse with her hand, moving closer to her, grinding against her, which in turn caused some delicious friction between her own legs.</p><p>Kara moaned in Lena’s mouth, and Lena’s breath stocked in her throat at the sound. She broke their kiss just for a second to look at Kara.</p><p>Kara felt like a disheveled mess of a person right about then, but that’s not what Lena seemed to see.</p><p>Lena’s face showed a hunger Kara hadn’t seen before. Her pupils were blown, her hair was a mess, and whatever was left of her lipstick was smeared across her lips. She looked so incredibly hot, that Kara felt a rush of wetness – and almost panicked that Lena might be able to feel it through her skirt.</p><p>She didn’t have to worry for long, because Lena clearly wasn’t done with her. Something possessive and primal came over Lena, as she pulled Kara in again, kissing Kara until even she was out of breath.</p><p>“Taste familiar, Lena?” Andrea suddenly spoke up.</p><p>It shattered Kara’s moment with Lena, and it startled Kara so much she almost fell of Lena’s lap.</p><p>Lena’s steady hands quickly held her close though, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lena said, a small smile on her lips, just for Kara. “I think I need another taste to make sure.”</p><p>Kara giggled, and let herself be pulled in again.</p><p>Lena’s hand tangled in her hair, and Kara let it guide her wherever Lena wanted her. Lena’s languid kisses turned into one almost regretful final lick in her mouth before Lena finally separated them for real.</p><p>Lena’s eyes scanned Kara’s face, from her red cheeks, to the strands of spit still connecting their lips, and she smiled.</p><p>“You look pretty like this,” Lena whispered, almost unaware of what she’d said. “So pretty.”</p><p>Lena’s words made Kara forget about all the sorrows and pain that had been so steadily associated with Lena these last couple of months. The words made Kara want to curl up with Lena, and fall asleep, happy, safe and satisfied. Next to the woman she loved so much.</p><p>Instead she pecked Lena on the lips one more time.</p><p>Her night wasn’t over yet.</p><p>“Kara?” Andrea asked.</p><p>Kara felt a tingle run down her spine at the sound. After everything that had happened tonight, the sound of her voice just meant promise.</p><p>A promise of more, better, hotter, sexier things to come.</p><p>So Kara turned her torso, her legs still on either side of Lena, who was holding onto them with an iron grip.</p><p>“Yes, Andrea?” she asked.</p><p>Her voice came out a little dreamily, almost as if she was still stuck in her Lena Luthor inspired daze. Andrea could tell and she smiled.</p><p>“Baby, can you come over here for a sec?”</p><p>Kara nodded, and with a shy look at Lena, she slipped off the other woman’s lap – who only let her go with a regretful kiss to Kara’s temple.</p><p>“Actually, Lena, you can come too,” Andrea said. “You’re sitting too far away, babe.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes at the nickname, but stood up all the same, and sauntered over to Andrea’s desk.</p><p>Lena sat down in one of the chairs in front of Andrea’s desk, while Kara hesitantly rounded the desk to get to Andrea’s side.</p><p>Andrea smiled and brought a hand up to Kara’s face, cupping it softly.</p><p>“You still okay?” she asked.</p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>“Very,” she assured.</p><p>Andrea chuckled and pressed a brief kiss to Kara’s lips. She hummed, and broke off the kiss with a smile.</p><p>“You still taste like me,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.</p><p>Kara shivered, and Andrea laughed again, stroking Kara’s hair. She leaned in again and kissed along Kara’s lips and mouth, trailing to her neck.</p><p>“I fucking love you like this,” she confided in Kara’s ear. “So needy, so helpful, so obedient. So unlike you. But you know what?”</p><p>“What?” Kara asked.</p><p>“From now on, every time we work together, every time you talk back to me, or roll your eyes in a meeting, or disregard all my ideas,” Andrea bit her lip. “Every time I’ll hear you complain about how bossy I am, and how you disagree with me I’ll <em>know</em> just how sweet and obedient you can be when all your fellow employees have gone. When it’s just you and me.”</p><p>Kara bit her lip as Andrea’s lips rested on her cheek, so close to her ear it almost made her tickle.</p><p>“I’ll know just how good you can be on your knees for me.”</p><p>Kara moaned.</p><p>“Isn’t that right, Kara?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Kara gasped. “Yes. I can be good.”</p><p>“You can be very good,” Andrea reassured her. “So I want to ask you to do one more thing.”</p><p>“Anything, Gods.”</p><p>Andrea smiled, as her eyes met Lena’s.</p><p>“Bend over the desk for me, baby.”</p><p>She didn’t even need to ask twice.</p><p>Kara twirled in Andrea’s arms, and slowly bent over the desk, resting her weight on her arms. The desk was cool against her skin, which broke out into goosebumps.</p><p>When her torso was leaning on the desk completely, she looked up, and immediately found herself staring directly into Lena Luthor’s gorgeous blue and green eyes.</p><p>“Get comfortable, Lena,” Andrea said with a smile.</p><p>“I will,” Lena said, but she winked at Kara, and Kara smiled back at her.</p><p>“Kara?” Andrea asked, and Kara stilled.</p><p>Andrea’s hand came to rest on her upper back.</p><p>“You need to relax baby. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Kara sure as hell would try. But the position she was in was awkward, and not that comfortable. Still, if Andrea asked…</p><p>Kara put more of her weight on the desk, as Andrea ran her hands over Kara’s back, over her dress. She rubbed softly over her shoulder blades, before tracing her spine with just one finger, making Kara shiver.</p><p>Then, her hands left Kara’s back and trailed to the side, tracing Kara’s breasts from the side, before daring to cup them in each hand.</p><p>Kara let out a surprised moan at the feel, her fingers gripping aimlessly at the desk underneath her.</p><p>Her eyes caught Lena’s. Lena was biting her lip, looking at Kara almost reverently.</p><p>“You feelin’ okay, baby?” Andrea asked, and Kara nodded.</p><p>“I need to hear you, baby.”</p><p>“I’m feeling good,” Kara sighed, as Andrea’s fingers expertly moved over Kara’s nipples. “So, so good.”</p><p>Andrea chuckled.</p><p>“Good. Relax, Kara,” Andrea said softly.</p><p>She used her knee to spread Kara’s legs a bit, leaving her seemingly helpless and trapped on the desk.</p><p>“Baby?” Andrea asked.</p><p>Kara wanted to hum in response, but it quickly changed into a moan when she felt Andrea lean over her, covering her almost completely as her lips hovered close to her ear. Her breasts pressed into Kara’s back, and her breath was hot on Kara’s neck.</p><p>Lena was looking at Andrea, seemingly excited for what was to come.</p><p>“Did Cat Grant ever… repay the favor?”</p><p>One of Andrea’s hands slid up to Kara’s throat, gently holding it, while the other traced her curves, ending on Kara’s upper thigh, which she massaged gently.</p><p>“Did she ever fuck you when you were done eating her out?”</p><p>Kara moaned.</p><p>“No,” she managed to stammer out, “no she didn’t. I was there to help her relax. Once that job was done, she’d just thank me, and I would just go home.”</p><p>Andrea rewarded her for her comment with a kiss to the back of her neck.</p><p>“But did you want her to?”</p><p>Kara tried to think – but Andrea’s incessant hands on her body made it hard.</p><p>“I – no. I wanted to make her happy,” she frowned. “I was happy when she came, because that meant I’d done a good job. I think that was enough.”</p><p>She turned her head, trying to look at Andrea, praying her answer was sufficient, because she didn’t know how to express herself any better. She didn’t want to talk anymore.</p><p>Andrea seemed to understand, and rubbed her side soothingly.</p><p>“I’m sure it was, baby. You did such a good job before.”</p><p>Her lips landed on Kara’s ear, and she pressed a soft, proud kiss there.</p><p>Kara started to grow antsy, more desperate. She needed friction. She needed it so bad, she didn’t know what had come over her. But before she knew it, she was pushing her ass back against Andrea’s center pathetically, and whined.</p><p>Lena chuckled in front of her, but Kara could barely blush anymore. She was too desperate to take note of her embarrassment.</p><p>Besides, Lena had really seen all of her now, had literally seen her on her knees for another woman. She’d watched her crawl on her lap to make out with her, almost rubbing herself off on Lena’s thighs.</p><p>She’d have to let go of her embarrassment eventually.</p><p>“Kara,” Andrea asked huskily in her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?”</p><p>Kara let out a strangled sound before she released a series of yesses and a whimpered “please.”</p><p>Andrea chuckled, and Kara could see that she and Lena were exchanging amused smiles, but it didn’t feel like it was at her expense. More like they couldn’t believe how lucky and blessed they were.</p><p>“Have you ever been fucked before?” Andrea asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kara whimpered in response. “Yes.”</p><p>She hesitated.</p><p>“But it’s been a while,” she whispered self-consciously. “I don’t – it’s just been a while.”</p><p>Andrea soothed her worries by trailing her hand from her neck to her still covered breasts again.</p><p>“That’s okay, baby,” she said. “I’ll make it good for you, I promise. As Lena can attest to,” she shot the other woman a wink, “I’m very good at what I do.”</p><p>Andrea pressed tiny kisses to the back of Kara’s neck, and Kara whined at the feel. Andrea then let her lips slide up from her neck to her ear.</p><p>“And I want to make you feel so, so good.”</p><p>Kara whimpered.</p><p>“All the things I could do to you right now,” Andrea breathed.</p><p>Kara moaned. She felt Andrea move up, away from her body. She was still close, but they were no longer connected completely.</p><p>Kara was fine with it though, when she felt Andrea’s hands run from her back to her ass, to the hemline of her dress.</p><p>Kara sucked in a breath when she felt Andrea’s fingers playing around the bottom of her dress, dancing on the sensitive skin on the back of Kara’s thighs.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Startled at the sudden sound before her, Kara’s eyes flickered upwards and met Lena’s.</p><p>Lena wasn’t smiling anymore.</p><p>“I want you to look at me while she’s touching you, you understand?”</p><p>Kara nodded, but quickly yelped when she felt a soft slap against her ass.</p><p>“What did I say about responding?” Andrea asked sternly.</p><p>Kara moaned before she quickly rushed to answer Lena.</p><p>“I understand. I understand.”</p><p>Andrea’s hand massaged the spot she’d just hit, but honestly, the slap hadn’t been hard enough for Kara to get hurt. She was more surprised by the move than anything else.</p><p>“Was that okay, Kara?” Andrea checked. “Or was it too much?”</p><p>“No,” Kara whispered, looking into Lena’s darkened eyes. “That was perfect.”</p><p>She almost heard the smile in Andrea’s voice.</p><p>“So I can do it again?”</p><p>Kara nodded, before remembering.</p><p>“Please,” she agreed.</p><p>Before her, Lena smiled proudly, and Kara knew she’d made the right move.</p><p>Andrea took hold of Kara’s dress and tried to push it up over her hips. She grunted in displeasure when the fabric proved to tight and formfitting to budge.</p><p>“Stand up, Kara.”</p><p>Kara did. Andrea’s hands quickly found the zipper on Kara’s back and following the silent question in Lena’s eyes, Kara nodded, and Andrea pulled the zipper down.</p><p>It was like an elaborate collaboration between the two women. Kara was the object, and Lena and Andrea were her handlers. They worked in tandem, with one performing the actual actions, and the other checking if everything was alright and comfortable for Kara.</p><p>It made Kara feel warm. Cared for. A feeling she hadn’t anticipated when faced with a meaningless threesome.</p><p>Andrea’s warm hands slid the straps of her shoulders – cupping them softly as she did – and the dress swiftly pooled around her feet.</p><p>Kara resisted the urge to cover herself up, and instead lifted her head to look at Lena. Lena, who was utterly entranced by Kara’s body. Lena, who had sucked in her breath as Kara’s body had revealed itself to her. Lena, whose eyes were glued to Kara baby-blue bra.</p><p>Andrea’s hands trailed from Kara’s shoulders to her lower back, settling there.</p><p>“God, Kara, you are just so – ”</p><p>She pressed against the dimples in Kara’s back, and Kara let out a quiet gasp as she instinctively leaned forward, catching herself by her hands supporting her weight on Andrea’s desk.</p><p>“ – gorgeous,” Andrea finished with a smirk. “Don’t you think so, Lena?”</p><p>Lena didn’t immediately react.</p><p>She let her eyes roam Kara’s almost naked torso for a bit, just enjoying the view. Lena looked at Kara’s body the exact same way she’d study a Vermeer painting in a museum. Like she was admiring a flawless work of art, that invoked feelings she couldn’t quite put into words. Like she was trying to find imperfections, and was almost smug she couldn’t find any, because in her eyes, just like she’d expected, her body was the and artful picture of perfection.</p><p>Kara studied Lena studying her. And she was just as mesmerized. She’d never felt more beautiful, more desired than when Lena’s eyes were taking in her body, her curves, her muscles. She’d always felt <em>something</em> when Lena was looking at her, but she’d mostly felt insecure. Pale in comparison to the godlike beauty of Lena freaking Luthor. Like she constantly had to step away so others could see Lena, the real woman, the real goddess among mortals.</p><p>Kara could pinpoint every single imperfection on her body with one look in the mirror. She always found things to be disappointed with. Weird marks on her skin. The way her breasts sometimes looked so tiny. Her boyish figure. The scars she’d collected over the years.</p><p>But with Lena’s eyes on her, she forgot about every single one of them, because in Lena’s eyes, she was magnificent. Naked, bare, scrutinized by whoever would look at her… Kara felt herself be appraised, admired, marveled at.</p><p>Kara felt beautiful under Lena’s eyes.</p><p>When those eyes did finally meet Kara’s, Kara’s breath stocked in her throat.</p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Lena agreed with a raised eyebrow, and Kara blushed under the scrutinizing stare. “What I wouldn’t do to have my way with it.”</p><p>Kara bit her lip. What <em>she</em> wouldn’t do to get Lena to do whatever she wanted with <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Well, we are in this together,” Andrea reminded Lena, letting her hands explore Kara’s body languidly. “If Kara’s okay with it, you could up your involvement? Unless you’re <em>just</em> into watching now,” she teased.</p><p>“I’m okay with it,” Kara said, quicker than she’d care to admit.</p><p>Lena didn’t laugh, but her eyes did burn more intensely than before.</p><p>Andrea chuckled. “That certainly clears things up.”</p><p>Kara trembled as Lena stood up from her chair, and leaned in closer to Kara. Kara breathed shakily, letting Lena get closer and closer.</p><p>Just when Lena’s lips were right near Kara’s, they drifted of and planted themselves on Kara’s neck, just below her jawline. Before Kara could react, Lena opened her lips and kissed Kara’s neck, sucking a slight pressure onto the spot, alternating between sweet licks and pressure which made for lightning sensation in Kara’s body. The pleasure shot right down to Kara’s core and she moaned as Lena’s lips didn’t let up.</p><p>Kara felt Andrea’s hands trace the lace of her bra, ending at the tiny closure. Just when she was about to open it, her hands were slapped away by Lena, who jerked away from Kara – leaving her a little dazed and very, <em>very</em> hot.</p><p>“I do that,” she practically growled, before unclasping Kara’s bra gently, and letting the garment fall to the ground.</p><p>Kara felt the cool air on her breasts, making her nipples harden involuntarily. But almost as soon as the bra hit the ground – before Kara even had the time to feel self-conscious about her small-ish breasts – Lena leaned in, wrapping her full red lips around Kara left nipple.</p><p>Kara opened her mouth in a silent scream, clasping at the desk to find support. Andrea chuckled in Kara’s neck as Kara was assaulted by the arousing sensation of Lena Luthor’s mouth sucking mercilessly on Kara’s nipple, while her other hand came up to softly grasp at the other breast. Her thumb flicked over one nipple while her mouth was busy placing kisses all around Kara’s areola on the other breast – sometimes even ducking to place kisses right underneath Kara’s breast.</p><p>Kara felt so warm, so turned on, she almost missed Andrea slipping her tiny briefs down her thighs.</p><p>Andrea pushed on her lower back until Kara went down a little. Not too low for her to hit the desk with her naked chest, but low enough for her cunt to be put on display for Andrea. Lena almost moved with her, apparently not bothered at all by the sudden movements. She leaned down, while her hands and mouth continued their heavenly ministrations with closed eyes – like she was enjoying it just as much as Kara was.</p><p>But then Kara felt Andrea’s fingers on her pussy. Almost playfully, with teasing touches and bumps, they explored her slit, and Kara sucked in a breath at the sensation.</p><p>“You’re so wet, baby,” Andrea said, a smug smile shining through the words. “So wet for us.”</p><p>Kara let out a broken sound when Andrea spread her lips and lightly touched her clit. Not enough for it to be painful, but just enough to make Kara even wetter – if that was even possible.</p><p>“Andrea – ”</p><p>“Do you want my fingers, Kara?” Andrea asked.</p><p>Kara closed her eyes and released a whine.</p><p>“Do you want me to push inside and make you feel so, <em>so</em> good?” Her hand slid back up to Kara’s throat, squeezing lightly. “Do you want me to make you come?”</p><p>Kara pushed back against Andrea’s fingers, but that was the wrong move.</p><p>Andrea retracted her fingers from Kara’s lips and her hand from her throat. After a sign from Andrea, Lena backed away from Kara, leaving Kara’s nipples wet and vulnerable to the cold air in the office.</p><p>“Why?” Kara asked almost pitifully. “Please no!”</p><p>“I want you to say it, Kara,” Andrea said. “I don’t want you to push against me like a cheap whore. You’re ours. I want you to beg for my fingers like a good little girl. Is that understood?”</p><p>Kara, still slightly dazed from being left so high and not-so-dry that she took a second too long to answer.</p><p>Andrea slapped Kara’s ass, and Kara jumped.</p><p>“Is that understood?” Andrea asked, an edge to her tone.</p><p>“Yes!” Kara choked out desperately. “Yes, please, Andrea, I want your fingers! Please, please, please give it to me, please!”</p><p>Andrea bit her lip, trying not to chuckle and gloat.</p><p>“I’m not the only one in charge, Kara,” she said sternly instead. “Ask Lena.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes flit up to look into Lena’s familiar green-and-blue eyes. Lena looked so regal, so distant, such a far cry from the Lena who would laugh into Kara’s shoulder on cozy movie nights on Kara’s couch. So far from the Lena who would snuggle with Kara on her bed after a long day of work.</p><p>She looked like a queen. A queen in loosened business attire.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara asked – almost scared, petrified even, to be denied, “would you – can I have Andrea’s fingers, please?”</p><p>It was mumbled, vulnerable and afraid.</p><p>Lena sighed and ran a hand through Kara’s blonde hair, tucking a single lock behind Kara’s ear.</p><p>“I don’t know, Kara,” she sighed, “you don’t sound very enthusiastic.”</p><p>Kara’s heart broke.</p><p>“No, Lena, I am,” she promised. “I swear.”</p><p>Lena hummed disbelievingly.</p><p>“Please,” Kara begged, “please, please, please let me have it, please! Lena, please,” Kara almost felt close to crying, feeling her own wetness dribble down the insides of her thighs as Andrea just stood behind her, proud and smug.</p><p>“Please, Lena,” Kara begged. “I need to come.”</p><p>“Oh darling,” Lena whispered, leaning in. “You need to come that bad?”</p><p>“Yes, Lena, please,” Kara pleaded, her wet blue eyes moving Lena, stirring up at least some compassion.</p><p>Lena hummed.</p><p>“Well, I guess you have been a very good girl so far,” she mused.</p><p>Kara almost didn’t dare breathe at the words that made her feel too hopeful. If she got shot down again…</p><p>“Andrea,” Lena smiled, showing she was dropping the guise.</p><p>Kara shot her a tentative, hopeful look, and Lena kissed her sweetly. When she pulled back, she looked up at Andrea to give her her answer.</p><p>“Fuck her.”</p><p>And Andrea obliged.</p><p>Just as Lena leaned in again to kiss Kara, Andrea slid one long finger inside Kara with ease. Kara sure was slick and wet enough for it.</p><p>Kara let out a little sound between a grunt and a moan and closed her eyes shut. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling per se, but it didn’t feel as good or as natural as she thought it would. It felt rather intrusive and weird. Strange.</p><p>But before Kara could find it in herself to voice some concerns, Andrea hooked her fingers and touched a spot that made Kara jump out of her skin. The pleasure was so intense, so grotesquely, wonderfully amazing, that Kara’s mouth fell open against Lena’s lips in shock.</p><p>She moaned into Lena’s mouth.</p><p>Behind her, Andrea chuckled. She leaned in closer and brushed her lips against Kara’s ear.</p><p>“Told you I was good at it.”</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but agree. Especially when Andrea slid her finger out, while the tip dragged against her front wall.</p><p>“Andrea,” she whispered. “Andrea.”</p><p>Andrea hushed her with as kiss to her jawline, before she slid her finger back in, this time paired with her middle finger.</p><p>This time, it didn’t feel intrusive. It felt fucking amazing.</p><p>She was filled up so perfectly, her walls hugging Andrea’s fingers like a glove. She felt so warm, so right, so good… and then Andrea arched her fingers inside of Kara.</p><p>Kara let out a broken sound while Lena kissed her lips, cupping her face in her beautiful hands.</p><p>Andrea started thrusting into Kara, putting her weight behind every push. Every pump felt heavenly, and Kara couldn’t fathom how good it actually felt. Had sex ever felt this good? This intense? This full?</p><p>“You feel so good, baby,” Andrea said, “so good.”</p><p>Kara noted with some satisfaction that Andrea sounded a little out of breath.</p><p>“You look so good, Kara,” Lena whispered against her lips. “So pretty.”</p><p>Kara smiled gratefully as she pushed back a little against Andrea, showing the other woman she could go faster.</p><p>Andrea didn’t seem to like that.</p><p>She gripped Kara’s thigh with one hand and pushed it against the desk, holding her there. Then, she mercilessly pushed her fingers back in, harder this time.</p><p>“I fuck you,” she hissed. “Not the other way around.”</p><p>Kara panted as Andrea started going faster, filling Kara up again and again, before pulling out to the tips of her fingers to start all over again. It was sweet, unbearable torture.</p><p>“Andrea,” she panted. “More, please. Please.”</p><p>Andrea chuckled.</p><p>“Well,” she said smugly, “when you ask so politely.”</p><p>She slammed her fingers back into Kara, and Kara moaned, uncaring of who could hear her. She momentarily lost herself in her pleasure, closing her eyes in a headrush, as Andrea’s surprisingly large fingers pounded into her. She fucked Kara relentlessly, like she needed it just as much as Kara.</p><p>Lena’s fingers suddenly pinched Kara’s nipples, making the woman’s eyes spring open and stare into Lena’s again.</p><p>“I told you to look at me,” Lena reminded her.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry,” Kara gasped.</p><p>“Don’t let it happen again,” Lena’s eyes narrowed. “Just because her fingers are inside you, doesn’t mean I’m not fucking you. If I tell her to stop, she’ll stop. If I tell her push in a third finger, she will. You’re ours, you got that?”</p><p>Kara whimpered, but managed to nod.</p><p>She felt a rush of wetness between her legs, and it wasn’t just because of Andrea’s fingers stuffing her cunt.</p><p>“Yes Miss Luthor,” Kara whispered, and Kara would smile at how Lena’s pupils dilated until her eyes were almost completely black.</p><p>It was anybody’s guess, but Kara smugly realized that Lena was probably soaked.</p><p>Her glee was short-lived however, as while Andrea was busy making her feel so, so good, Lena suddenly spoke up, her eyes never leaving Kara’s.</p><p>“Andrea,” she said, “three fingers.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened as she felt Andrea slow down just the tiniest bit. While her fingers retreated, a third finger suddenly prodded at her entrance. Kara tensed up immediately, and while she was definitely slick enough, her entrance suddenly seemed too tight to allow for a third finger.</p><p>Kara made a pained sound when Andrea tried to push in. Andrea immediately stopped moving.</p><p>“Relax, baby,” Andrea whispered.</p><p>Her hand rubbed Kara’s back.</p><p>“Are you okay? Do you need a break?”</p><p>“No,” Kara whispered. “It just… hurts a bit. It’s too much.”</p><p>“Okay,” Andrea whispered, kissing Kara’s temple as a reward for her openness.</p><p>“Do you want to stop?”</p><p>Kara shook her head.</p><p>“No, please don’t stop!” she begged. “It felt so good.”</p><p>“We won’t stop, darling,” Lena reassured her.</p><p>“We’ll go slow, baby,” Andrea agreed. “Okay?”</p><p>Kara swallowed and looked directly into Lena’s eyes.</p><p>“Okay,” she whispered.</p><p>“Lena?” Andrea asked. “What do you think?”</p><p>Lena stood up straight. She didn’t say a word. For a second, Kara was worried Lena was disappointed in her. Disappointed that the big mighty Supergirl could feel uncomfortable being penetrated by only three thin fingers.</p><p>Then, she stood up and walked around the desk.</p><p>She gently took Kara’s elbow and eased her up, so she was in a standing position. Andrea’s two fingers were still twitching in her pussy, and it made her feel very horny and very confused at the same time.</p><p>Then, Lena softly took Kara’s face in her hands, much like she had done before, and gently kissed Kara’s lips.</p><p>She broke their kiss with a smile, before bringing two fingers up to her mouth and licking the tips with an almost obscene gesture. Kara watched with big eyes as Lena dragged the tips of her fingers over her tongue without breaking eye contact, before slowly inching her hand down.</p><p>Kara watched as Lena waited for something… and then she felt Lena’s cool, wet fingers on her clit.</p><p>Kara’s first instinct was to jump up, but Andrea clasped her tightly, moving her two fingers inside Kara again. Not as fast as before, but definitely as hard and strong as she did earlier.</p><p>Lena’s fingers drew soft, gently circles around Kara’s clit, and Kara’s mouth fell open at the sensation. She leaned back against Andrea who clasped her mouth on Kara’s neck, making the other woman moan.</p><p>“Just like that, Kara,” Lena murmured. “Just like that.”</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but moan as her body shuddered under the dual sensations. It felt so incredibly good. The pleasure was so intense, so tangible, Kara had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.</p><p>Andrea picked up her pace again, panting in Kara’s ear.</p><p>Kara was trapped between these two heavenly women’s bodies, with soft, sweet touches to her clit, and harsh, unrelenting fingers inside.</p><p>“A-andrea,” Kara panted, “Lena.”</p><p>They both continued their ministrations, waiting for Kara’s approval.</p><p>“Now,” Kara moaned.</p><p>Andrea didn’t waste any time and plunged three fingers inside of Kara.</p><p>Kara let out a broken moan in utter and complete bliss.</p><p>She was stuffed to the brim, Andrea’s fingers plugging her up completely, with none of the pain or the discomfort from earlier on. Andrea hooked the fingers all at once and Kara moaned, closing her eyes and let her head fall back against Andrea’s chest.</p><p>Lena’s face lit up at the sight of Kara, in such a state of arousal and euphoria, and in a sudden burst of love, happiness and arousal, leaned over Kara’s shoulder and kissed Andrea.</p><p>While that left Andrea with little wiggle room, she refused to let it affect her pace. She plunged deep inside of Kara, hitting her G-spot at every time, making Kara buck helplessly, while never breaking her kiss.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara cried out, “Andrea!”</p><p>The pressure inside was building, and Kara couldn’t believe her body could ever feel so good, so loved, touched. Every single one of her nerves felt like they were on fire, touched by some excruciating, amazing fire.</p><p>Lena’s fingers were relentless against her clit, almost as if she was fighting Andrea for the same exact goal. To make Kara orgasm in the best, most magical way possible. Andrea’s thumb suddenly came up to join Lena’s fingers on her clit, and with a smirk against Lena’s lips, she started moving in tandem with Lena.</p><p>Kara was so close she suddenly felt panic rise in her at the thought of them stopping. She didn’t think she could manage if they’d stop touching her like that. She was so close, so incredibly close. Her muscles were quivering, her fingers were grasping at nothing and her breaths were coming out in short pants.</p><p>Kara cried out, her body moving with Andrea’s thrusts as she bucked against the fingers on her clit. It was all too much, too good, too full, too…</p><p>Lena broke her kiss with Andrea, her lips closed around Kara’s nipple and Kara knew she was done for.</p><p>She was being ravished by two of the hottest, most powerful women in National City in the office Kara worshipped her former boss in.</p><p>“You’re so good, baby,” Andrea panted. “So pretty like this.”</p><p>Andrea’s lips went to Kara’s neck again, sucking and licking while her fingers were pounding into Kara like it was her sole duty on this planet. Andrea’s fingers plunged inside her with short, deep and fast strokes, rubbing at Kara’s G-spot until it finally felt too much, too overwhelming, too good…</p><p>And Kara came with a shout, gushing over Andrea’s fingers as her walls clenched desperately around them. Her eyes fell shut and she bucked her hips gratefully, riding out the waves of her orgasm with Lena’s lips on her body, and those amazing fingers inside her. Kara saw darkness. She felt herself be catapulted across the universe along with the stars and millions of other sparks, her body’s pleasure overruling her mind’s need for awareness of her surroundings as she let herself just <em>fall</em>.</p><p>“I got you,” Andrea whispered in her ear. “I got you, Kara. You’re doing so good, so good.”</p><p>Kara moaned, leaning back against Andrea’s strong body for as long as the waves continued.</p><p>After a while, sounds and other sensations started to come back to her as her orgasm subsided.</p><p>Kara chest was heaving still, when she cracked open an eye to find Lena smile happily, both at her and at Andrea.</p><p>“Welcome back,” she said with a teasing smile.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Kara croaked.</p><p>Andrea and Lena laughed.</p><p>“Well we can see that,” Andrea said with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>Kara huffed. “I haven’t had a decent orgasm in ages. Sue me for getting a bit overwhelmed when it finally happens in this setting.”</p><p>Lena kissed her, smiling as she did.</p><p>“I liked this orgasm better than any of the orgasms I’ve had this year,” Lena admitted, and Kara smiled.</p><p>“Ditto,” Andrea agreed.</p><p>Kara suddenly felt very aware of how intrusive she was being, all sweaty and leaning on Andrea, so she made a move to break away, only for Andrea to pull her back in.</p><p>“You want to leave already?” Andrea asked, disappointed.</p><p>“No,” Kara rushed to say. “I just didn’t want to bother you anymore. I can’t imagine you’re very comfortable.”</p><p>“Oh baby,” Andrea teased. “I’m very comfortable.”</p><p>Then, she slowly slid her fingers out of Kara, Kara’s body convulsing a bit as she did. Her walls seemed to want to pull Andrea back in, as the last tremors of arousal left her body.</p><p>“Lena?” Andrea asked.</p><p>Lena smiled mischievously, before opening her mouth, and Kara watched with big eyes as Andrea pushed the fingers that were in Kara’s cunt just seconds ago into Lena’s mouth.</p><p>The sounds Lena made, licking Kara’s fingers clean were just obscene. She moaned loudly as she carefully and meticulously cleaned each and every finger, eyeing Kara in a way that made her wet all over again.</p><p>Lena finally released Andrea’s fingers with a pop, lines of spit still connecting those luscious lips with Andrea’s fingers.</p><p>“And, darling?” Andrea asked.</p><p>Lena took a deep breath and smirked.</p><p>“Kara,” she said, “you taste fucking amazing.”</p><p>Kara turned about twenty shades redder than she already was, while Andrea laughed behind her.</p><p>“Well now I’ve gotta try her out for myself,” Andrea said. “You’ve piqued my interest.”</p><p>“Well,” Lena commented casually, “I do have a rather large bed and an empty apartment?”</p><p>Kara turned to her in surprise.</p><p>“You want to do this again?” she asked.</p><p>“You don’t?” Lena countered, but her voice was kind, inviting.</p><p>“I do,” Kara said quickly. “I just assumed…”</p><p>“Assumed what?” Andrea asked, twirling Kara around so she could finally get a good look at her.</p><p>She tucked Kara’s blonde, sweaty hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I just thought the two of you would… you know,” Kara blushed and looked down at her feet. “Want to go home together.”</p><p>“Kara,” Lena said. “This was about you.”</p><p>“All about you,” Andrea agreed. “While I love Lena with all my heart – ”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“ – we’re not together.”</p><p>“You’re not?” Kara asked, hating how hopeful she sounded.</p><p>“We wanted to make you feel good. Still do, actually,” Lena admitted. “And if you’ll let us,” she exchanged a glance with Andrea, “maybe we can keep making you feel good.”</p><p>“If you’re up to it,” Andrea added quickly. “If you want this to be a meaningless fuck, that’s okay too. We’ll respect whatever you choose, and what I promised earlier on still stands.”</p><p>She looked at Kara seriously.</p><p>“This encounter will never leave this room, you have my word on that.”</p><p>“And don’t feel like you’re obligated to come home with us,” Lena added. “I would completely understand if you’d rather not get involved with us.”</p><p>The us in her voice sounded a lot like a ‘me’ to Kara. Lena thought Kara might not want to come home with her. She was sure of it. Where Lena had been cool and confident when they had sex, she looked insecure and a little scared now. Vulnerable.</p><p>Kara looked at Lena’s honest and open gaze.</p><p>She wanted to ask a thousand questions, all along the lines of: Why now? Does this mean we’re friends again? Does this mean you’ve forgiven me? Was sex the one thing we both needed to feel close to one another again?</p><p>But in the end, Kara decided not to ask any of those questions. Because Lena sounded sincere. She sounded hopeful. Happy. If what they needed to get back to a place of understanding and rest was hot, mind-blowing sex in Lena’s former office with Andrea freaking Rojas?</p><p>Then Kara could say there were definitely worse ways to get reacquainted with someone.</p><p>She smiled at Lena, and then at Andrea.</p><p>“Okay,” she whispered. “I’d like that.”</p><p>Lena grinned and bit her lip, while Andrea just laughed and pressed a big kiss on Kara’s lips.</p><p>“Really?” Lena asked, sounding so hopeful, so fragile, so incredibly genuine.</p><p>“Really,” Kara grinned back.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Andrea said giddily, and Kara laughed along just at the thought of Andrea ever sounding giddy.</p><p>Kara quickly got dressed – under some grumbled protests on Andrea’s part – and with her fingers intertwined with both Lena’s and Andrea’s, she smiled, happier than she’d been in ages.</p><p>While they walked down to the carpark, Kara and Lena noticed an absurdly wide smirk on Andrea’s face.</p><p>“What?” Lena asked finally.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Oh nothing,” Andrea said vaguely, opening the door of her car for Kara and Lena to slid inside. “Just thinking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Andrea smirked.</p><p>“Cat Grant must be eating her heart out right now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Just a little something I had left that I wanted to share with you guys. Updates to my other stories are still in progress, so this is just a little something I hope you're happy with in the meantime :) </p><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://thingsanddreamsandstuff.tumblr.com">right here!</a><br/>Thank you all so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>